The GOAT
by CoyoteBlack23
Summary: Wrestler turned actor Rei Walken returns to the world of professional wrestling in order to become the Greatest of All Time as he finally enters the big leagues in WWE. SYOC(Limited Entries)


**Orlando, Florida**

 **WWE Performance Center**

Camera lights flash as a press conference ends with WWE's newest signees sat taking questions from the press. An empty seat sat noticably in the center with most of the staff and signees avoiding questions about it before Triple H took to the podium. The Game looked towards the staff in the back awaiting some kind of sign with his face notably frustrated until he was given a positive signal.

"Ladies and gentlemen...there's been many, many rumors about WWE's newest signee and we've went through enormous measures to keep this under wraps until today." Triple H said stalling for time as camera flashes turned blinding at the suspense of this mystery reveal.

"This man is a star around the world and has proven time and time again to be one of the most electrifying rising stars in all of entertainment! Ladies and gentlemen without further ado... WWE is proud to _welcome back..._ " Triple H announced building the suspense in the air as more camera flashes light.

"Rei Walken!" Triple H announces as gasps and murmurs fill the room before the mentioned star arrives walking with his hands in his jacket's pockets. Rei Walken wore an army green jacket(non camo) with rolled up sleeves, black cargo pants, white V-neck t-shirt, Jordan 6 with black laces, sunglasses, and messy blonde fringe hair that made him look hungover. Rei quickly took his seat as the murmurs soften before taking to the mic.

"...What's up people?" Rei asked as reporters began to raise their pens for questions "You" the superstar said as he pointed randomly at a reporter.

"Thank you Mr. Walken, does you signing with WWE mean that you are putting your acting career on hold?" the reporter ask.

"Yes" Rei quickly replies as he points at another reporter.

"Thank you, have you decided which brand you're going to sign to?" asked the reporter.

"I have officially signed as a _Free Agent_ within the WWE" Rei answered with a hint of snark, "just a few more questions guys, I gotta get training for my big day tomorrow" he continued as many reporters began to scramble to get noticed.

"What made you want to wrestler again?" a reporter shouted out loud.

The question stirred up a wave of emotions and memories within Rei Walken as he remember the last time he wrestled. It was in Detroit were he had won his very first single's title and the night celebration he had with his close friends before realizing the severity of his mental condition. After that night he had quit pro wrestling and pursued a career in acting with success but something always felt empty within himself.

"I-I ...uh.. I really don't know" Rei finally answered before taking a deep breath "but what I can tell you is that when my career finishes...you'll all refer to me as the G.O.A.T" Rei finishes as stands up and bows to the crowd before walking off. Rei passes by Triple H who simply chuckled at his declaration "Really?" The Game ask. Rei simply pats his shoulder and answers "Really."

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay so this story is basically where my other story Introspective: The Career of Rei Walken was heading towards but I decided to skip out all of the melodrama and psychology and jump right into wrestling part of it. This story will still feature outside the ring stuff but I'll mostly focus on wrestling and as promised your OCs will be heavily featured.

 **OC Application:**

 **Real Name:**

 **Ring Name:**

 **Nickname(opt.):**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Race:**

 **Alignment:**

 **Hometown:**

 **Billed From:**

 **Height & Weight**

 **Appearance:**

 **On-Air Personality:**

 **Off-Air Personality:**

 **Title History(Opt.)**

 **Brief History(Opt.):**

 **Gimmick:**

 **Wrestling Style:**

 **Ring Attire:**

 **Entrance Attire:**

 **Signature(s):**

 **Finisher(s):**

 **Entrance Music:**

 **Entrance:**

And remember this is WWE and will go by WWE rules so nothing too crazy(piledrivers, etc.) also let me know if y'all want specific pairings for you OCs (I've never really been good with Pairing stuff but I wanna give it a try) and please emphasis on the personality traits!

 _Thank you for reading!_


End file.
